Girls und Panzer AMERICAoc
by Beltiazor
Summary: En el continente de américa quieren participar en el nuevo torneo de tanques y no solo eso los chicos también quieren participar así que... ADVERTENCIA OC
1. Chapter 1

Casi desde el inicio del Senshado había existido se fundó una escuela mixta cuyo nombre era "Agronomia Uba" Pero como el Senshado era solamente para mujeres y no tenía tanta popularidad se terminó por descartar la idea en poner Senshado y quedo como una escuela común y corriente pero aun así conservo los tanques

Luego de que la Escuela Femenina Ooarai le ganara al equipo de la universidad más personas empezaron a interesarse por el Senshado hasta llegar a Latinoamérica y así empezaron a crearse las primeras escuelas pero los hombres de todo el mundo de quedaron como

Mexicano: ...¿Wey y nosotros?

Y luego de un tiempo también fueron permitidos en el Senshado

En toda América empezaron a tener grandes rivales

La creada anterior a todas "La secundaria Universitaria" Saunders que representa a los Estados Unidos

"Albany Law School" Era una escuela mixta anque eran mas mujeres que hombres y representa a los Estados Confederados de América

"Heroica escuela" Es una escuela mixta mexicana

"Secundaria bolivariana" Es una escuela mixta de Venezuela

"Escuela de Samba" Es una gran escuela con bastante presupuesto de Brasil

"Escuela Beltiazor" Que fue una escuela construida por inmigrantes en Argentina

La escuela Agronomia Uba vio el momento para volver a hacer Senshados tenían los tanques y ahora eran permitidos los hombres ¿qué más esperar? Rápidamente los directores de la escuela hiso correr la noticia ¡Volveran los Senshados a la Agronomia Uba!

Pablo: ¿Ves ahora entiendes?

Pablo: ¡Si nos apresuramos podremos manejar tanques!

-Pablo un hombre que está en el segundo año en la Agronomia Uba es de estatura mediana con el pelo largo de color café

Juan: ¿Que dices? Con solo

escucharlo me da paja...

-Juan Un hombre que también está en el segundo año es algo más petiso y tiene el pelo corto y negro

Pablo:...

Juan: Anda a molestar a alguien más... Hoy planeo escaparme...

Pablo: Agh... Voy a decirle a Pepis ...

(Pablo se paseó por el colegio hasta encontrarse con Pepis)

-pepis Una chica de primer año con 2 coletas con el pelo rubio algo muy petisa

Pablo: ¡Ehh Pepis!

Pepis: ¡Ah Pablo!

Pepis: ¿Te enteraste de las noticias?

Pablo: ¡Que el Senshado está en la Agronomia Uba!

Pepis: ¡Si!~

/Pepis estaba más alegre de lo habitual/

Pablo: ¿Ya tienes un grupo?

Pepis: Le pregunte a todos los de mi curso...pero aun así nadie quiso...

Pablo: Si...yo también tuve un resultado parecido...

Pepis: ... Así que ni tengo grupo todavía...

Pepis: ¡Pero pudiéramos unirnos para formar solo un grupo!

Pepis: ¡Yo como la conductora y vos como el comandante!

Pablo: Me parece una genial idea

Pepis: ¡Genial!~

Pablo: Pero aun asi nos faltan personas...

Pepis: Si...

Pablo:...

Pepis:... ¿Emm cómo vamos a reclutarlos?

Pablo: ...Vamos a donde están los tanques y nos fijamos si hay alguien...sino le decimos al consejo estudiantil que nosotros somos un grupo

Pepis: Bien~

(Los 2 fueron donde estaban los del consejo estudiantil esperando a que alguien se inscribe)

Pepis: ¡Wow!

Pablo: Solo reconozco el Sherman ¿los otros cuáles son?

Pepis: Un m4 Sherman

m36 Jackson

Pablo: ¿Existe ese?

Pepis: Si

Pepis: Patagón

Pepis: Un Nahuel

Pepis:Y un tanque argentino mediano

Pablo:...Sin duda sabes mucho

Pepis: Sip~

Pablo: Lo malo es que no hay nadie... Solo nosotros, los tanques y el consejo estudiantil que está esperando inscripciones...

Pepis: ¿Bueno nos inscribimos o qué?

Pablo: Si ...espero que alguien más ya se inscribiera

Pepis: Si...

(Los 2 fueron junto al conejo estudiantil)

Un conejo estaba en la mesa donde el consejo estudiantil estaba esperando a las personas que se inscribieran

/Seguramente si están leyendo esto en otro idioma no se entendería el chiste así que ignoren/

Pablo: ...

Pepis: ¡Qué lindo!~

Jefe del consejo estudiantil: ¿A que es lindo eh? jajaja

Pablo: Si pero no estamos para ver su conejo..

Pepis: ¡Mira como mueve la orejita!

Pablo:...

Pablo: Venimos para ver si queda algún tanque por manejar y eso...

Consejo estudiantil 1: ¿¡Oh en serio!?

Consejo estudiantil 1: ¡Eso es genial!

Pablo: ¿Somos los primeros?

Jefe del consejo estudiantil: Supongo que serias los segundos

Pablo: ¿Y quienes fueron los primeros y que tanque eligieron?

Consejo estudiantil 2: Fuimos nosotros y elegimos el único tanque que tiene 3 para tripulación...

Pepis: ¿El Patagón?

Consejo estudiantil 2: ¡Exacto!

Jefe del consejo estudiantil : Bueno tienen los otros 4 tanques... aunque tendrán que conseguir a la tripulación restante

Pablo (¿Cual seria el mejor tanque?)

Pablo (El sherman lo conozco...y ese tanque fue de la segunda guerra mundial por lo que seria muy viejo y fácil de ganar...)

Pablo (El tanque Argentino mediano ... es el que mas me puede convence)

Pablo: El tanque Argentino mediano

Jefe del consejo estudiantil: Bueno agendado

Jefe del consejo estudiantil: Pero faltan 2 integrantes mas... asi que buena suerte encontrandolos

Pablo (Si...gracias por el apoyo)

Pepis: ¿Y donde lo encontraremos?

Consejo estudiantil 2: Por cual quier lugar

Pepis:..

Pablo: ... Bueno

Un día después

Pablo (Encontre a 2 personas que también querías manejar un tanque)

Kimu : Veamos si entendí...Como comandante Pablo , Artillera Abril , conductora Pepis ¡y yo como el cargador!

-Kimu un chico en el segundo año algo tímido y tiene el flequillo corto y de color negro

Abril: Bueno por mi esta bien

-Abril una chica en el segundo año segura , tiene el pelo largo de un color castaño

Pablo: ¿Entonces ninguna queja?

Kimu: ...

Pepis: Ninguna~

Pablo: Genial

Pepis: ¡Ahora vamos a entrenar!

Abril: Bien supongo...

Practicamos todo el día y cuando fuimos a descansar el consejo estudiantil nos sorprender diciéndonos que ya tenían a los que manejarían los demás tanques

Pepis: ¿¡En serio!?

Consejo estudiantil 1: En serio

Pablo: ¡Ahora podremos competir en el senshado!

Abril: Ni pudimos sincronizar bien... además ¿qué te dice que los nuevos sean buenos?

Pablo: ...Tendríamos que entrenar mas

Jefe del consejo estudiantil: Ah y ya vamos hacer entrenamientos a las 8 hasta las 12 en otro horario ... no podrán entrenar

Pepis: ¿¡Tan temprano!?

Pablo: Bien a las 8 estaremos aquí

Consejo estudiantil 1 : Ahora que lo pienso...¡no nos presentamos!

Camila: Yo soy el consejo estudiantil n1 ¡Camila!

Consejo estudiantil 2: Somos el consejo estudiantil por lo que todos nos deberían conocer...

Juan: Me llamo Juan Carlos... Llámenme solo Juan

David: Y yo , David el jefe del consejo estudiantil

Pablo: Un gusto...

Juan: Los esperamos mañana

El siguiente día...

Pablo: Al fin llegue

Miro a los lados pero soy el primero

Pablo:...

Pablo: Todavía ni llego el consejo estudiantil...agh

El primero que llega es Kimu con un traje gris

Pablo: ¡Al fin llega alguien!

Kimu: H..hola

Kimu: ¿T...todavia no vino nadie?

Pablo: Se...

Veo a lo lejos varias camisas amarillas

Pablo: Mira al parecer ya vinieron algunos

?: ¡Holaa!

/Si tienen un mejor nombre para las escuelas avisen/


	2. Capitulo 2

Llega Abril junto a Pepis, que estaba algo dormida todavía, las dos tenían unas camisas amarillentas y el pelo atado

Abril: Ya estamos aquí

Pepis: Yeeeeee…

Pablo: ¿Pepis, dormiste bien?

Pepis: ¿Eh? Oh esto… no

En poco tiempo llega el centro de estudiantes conformado por: Camila como comandante, David como conductor y Juan como artillero

David: Llegan muy temprano ¡Muy bien!

Eso o llegan muy tarde…

Abril: ¿Y saben quiénes son los nuevos que controlaran los tanques restantes?

?: ¡Aquí estamos!

Todos volteamos para ver a quien provino la vos y vemos a cincos personas de la orientación de plantas y otras cinco personas de orientación de animales

David: ¡Genial, llegaron!

El grupo se presenta y eligen su tanque, la orientación a plantas eligió el m4 Sherman y su comandante se llama Martina mientras tanto la orientación a animales eligió el m36 Jackson como Valentina como comandante

Juan: Ya son las 8 y 17 vallamos empezando a practicar

Abril: Pero falta el grupo de Nahuel

Juan: Llegaron tarde...mala suerte para ellos

Luego…

Literalmente toda la hora el centro de estudiantes estaba enseñando a los nuevos como se manejan los tanques así que solamente pudimos practicar solos además recién ahora llega el equipo del último tanque comandado por Nahuel y no escuche nada más

Aproximadamente a las 9 y 30 pudimos practicar todos juntos a decir verdad el equipo de Nahuel que maneja el tanque…Nahuel fue bastante bueno y el centro de estudiantes era algo comparado con las dos orientaciones que estuvieron luchando entre ellas casi todo el tiempo

David: Bueno… buen trabajo todos ustedes

Camila: Tienen que poder un ventilador ahí adentro…..

Todos nos estamos muriendo del calor bueno estamos en primavera y hace este tipo de calor… ahhgg

Valentina: Bueno pero podríamos hacerlo muuuuuucho mejor si no una tipa no se hubiera entrometido

Valentina claramente estaba hablando de Martina

Martina: ¿A si?

Valentina: Si

Juan: Oye, oye, cálmense ustedes

Valentina y Martina: ….

Pasa unas semanas y una escuela nos envió una carta

David: "Saludos escuela Agronomía Uba y nos enteramos que ustedes hacen senshado"

David: "Y quisiera invitarlos a un evento a escala continental"

David: "Y no es futbol"

David: "Una competencia de senshado ¿Qué les parece participar? Respondan cuando puedan"

David: "Firma Natial de la escuela Beltiazor"

Pepis: Espera… ¡¿En serio?!

David: Es en serio

Camila: Ustedes que deciden ¿Están listos para un torneo?

Pepis y Pablo: ¡Por supuesto!

Nahuel: Claro, ¿pero no necesitaríamos más tanques?

Abril: Concuerdo con Nahuel, el mínimo en los torneos son 5 tanques al menos en Japón

David: Es cierto pero en otra carta más personal la escuela nos va a dejar que alquilemos algunos de sus tanques, claro si combatimos contra ellos, lucharan con todo su arsenal

Abril: Solamente… ¿Alquilar? No nos podían regalar….

Valentina: Bueno todo mi equipo está a favor de entrar en el torneo

Martina: Yo también pero…. Preferiría que echen a Valentina

Valentina: ¡Mejor que te echen a ti!

David: Bien supongo que tendré que responder a la escuela Beltiazor que asistiremos al torneo

David: Ahh… ¿Por qué no enviaron un WhatsApp, era tan difícil?

Al final guardamos todos los tanques en un lugar seguro de la escuela que el centro dejo para los tanques

Abril: ¿Un garaje para tanques eh?

Camila: Si~ ¿Les gusta?

Abril: Bueno está muy bien cuidado, muy cómodo

Nahuel: Si pensaría en un garaje de tanques pensaría en algo muy sucio pero este garaje es bastante limpio y amplio… algo demasiado para 5 tanques

David: Bueno además de esto les tengo otra sorpresa…

Pepis: ¿Otra sorpresa más? ¿Qué cosa pudiera ser mejor que entrar en un torneo?

David empezó a mirar afuera y poco a poco todos empezaron a mirar hacia esa dirección donde apareció un tanque…

Pepis: ¡Un tanque Argentino mediano!

Juan Carlos: Exacto y junto al tanque tenemos un nuevo equipo que conseguimos nosotros

Nahuel: Oh…

Pablo: Bueno perfecto, un nuevo equipo, un nuevo compañero

Pablo: ¿Este tanque es lo que nos alquiló la otra escuela?

Juan Carlos: Este es otro tanque que encontramos

Pablo: Que bien


End file.
